Player Tournament
General information Early Player Tournaments were 1-day and sporadic; then in July the Schedule for Sectors 1–134 was released for a month of 3 days every week. Another schedule has not been mailed but the same contests were regular for August. In September the first was 2 days over the weekend, the next was 1 day on Wednesday, and the last was 3 days on Wednesday. Tournaments start at 12:15 or 13:15 PTIs there a third time? by Cluster to stagger the load on Edgeworld servers. The map starts at 150×75 level-20 Maar abandoned outposts. The player does not claim any as Home but may win and upgrade outposts, irrespective of Alliance. The player's bases are green; other players' of the same Alliance are blue; and all other players' are yellow to tan. Any other player's bases may be taken and chained. The score is all base levels as usual. Players are ranked by score on the Tournament Leaderboard which is updated every 30 minutes, even if it says hourly. The last update during a tournament is within 15 minutes of its end, and the last update is after that. Prizes Prizes differ greatly from tournament to tournament. Earlier ones were steeper in ranks with fewer awarding Platinum; they also had limited edition crates no longer for grabs. Some even had stretches of ranks who won nothing. Not useful were the many Bronze Kits on the first two pages of the first tournament. (These are from memory—I know there were Accelerator Boxes somewhere. I'll try to contact Bryan Tsao for sheets.) 2012 June 1-day *1: , Platinum Trophy *2: , Gold Trophy *3–5?: , Silver Trophy *6–7?: , Bronze Trophy *8–: Aurora-1 Bronze Kit * : KIRA's Gift * : Erazi Smuggler's Crate * : Cerulean Core * : Incendiary Core * : Zoot Token ×3 *–100: Zoot Token ---- : July 3-day *1: , Platinum Trophy *2–3: , Gold Trophy *4–5?: , Silver Trophy *6–7?: , Bronze Trophy * : * : Cerulean Core * : Pulse Core * : ---- : early August 3-day *1: , Platinum Trophy *2–3: , Gold Trophy *4–6: , Silver Trophy *7–10: , Bronze Trophy *11–20: Builder's Box *21–35: Pulse Core *36–50: Incendiary Box *51: Incendiary Core *52–100: Zoot Token ×2 ---- : + ( ) late August 3-day *1: , Platinum Trophy *2–3: , Gold Trophy *4–6: , Silver Trophy *7–10: , Bronze Trophy *11–20: Pulse Core *21–35: Incendiary Core *36–50: Incendiary Box *51–100: Zoot Token ---- : + ( ) early September 2-day *1: , Platinum Trophy *2–4: Pulse Core Rack *5: , Gold Trophy *6–9: 15-Hour Accelerator *10: , Silver Trophy *11–19: 8-Hour Accelerator *20: , Silver Trophy *21–29: Incendiary Core *30: , Silver Trophy *31–39: Incendiary Box *40: , Silver Trophy *41–49: Incendiary Core *50: , Silver Trophy *51–59: Mystery Carrier *60: , Silver Trophy *61–69: Mystery Carrier *70: , Silver Trophy *71–79: Mystery Carrier *80: , Silver Trophy *81–89: Mystery Carrier *90: , Silver Trophy *91–99: Mystery Carrier *100: , Gold Trophy *101–109: Terraknor Box *110: , Bronze Trophy *111–119: Terraknor Box *120: . Bronze Trophy *121–129: Terraknor Box *130: , Bronze Trophy *131–139: Terraknor Box *140: , Bronze Trophy *141–149: Terraknor Box *150: , Bronze Trophy *151–159: Zoot Token *160: , Bronze Trophy *161–169: Zoot Token *170: , Bronze Trophy *171–179: Zoot Token *180: , Bronze Trophy *181–189: Zoot Token *190: , Bronze Trophy *191–199: Zoot Token *200: , Bronze Trophy ---- : + ( ) mid September 1-day *1: , Platinum Trophy *2–3: , Gold Trophy *4–6: , Accelerator Box *7–10: , Bronze Trophy *11–20: Pulse Core *21–35: Accelerator Box *36–50: Incendiary Box *51–100: Zoot Token ---- : + ( ) late September 3-day *1: , Platinum Trophy *2–3: , Gold Trophy *4–6: , Silver Trophy *7–10: , Bronze Trophy *11–20: Pulse Core *21–35: Accelerator Box *36–50: Incendiary Box *51–100: Zoot Token ---- : + ( ) All tournaments after this follow the above format, weekly Wednesday 12:15 PT, 3 days; 11:15 November-on, other than the below. last November–December 3-day *1: , Platinum Trophy *2–3: , Accelerator Box *4–6: , Silver Trophy *7–10: , Bronze Trophy *11–20: Pulse Core *21–35: Accelerator Box *36–50: Incendiary Box *51–100: Zoot Token ---- : + ( ) Then, after several weeks without a tournament, Kabam announced a new prize format with several of the most recent releases to the store. Now it starts on Saturday 13:15 PT. 2013 January 3-day ;Instructions Welcome to our new and improved Player Map Tournament! You may remember this 72 hour event from last year, but the prizes have been greatly increased! Players who finish within the top 40 will be rewarded with premium items like Vermillion Cores, Incendiary Racks, Platinum, and much more! Make sure to check the Tournament Map tab within the map screen for more details! Good luck! *1: , Elite Weapons Box *2: , Elite Weapons Box *3: , Elite Weapons Box *4: , Elite Weapons Box *5: , Elite Weapons Box *6–10: Vermillion Core *11–15: Incendiary Rack *16–20: Cerulean Core *21–30: Incendiary Core *31–40: Frozen Box ---- : + ( ) Common strategies In sectors with very few or no players above level 6,667, one may choose to upgrade a base to level 10,000. No one will be able to conquer it, giving the player an unconquerable base granting 10,000 points. In sectors with a lot of players above 6,66s, one may (and should) refrain from upgrading until the last minutes, since a level 10,000 base would be an easy target. In both cases, upgrading only in the last 15-10 minutes is useful, since it will reduce the chances of being conquered. For some players, it may be better to wait until someone upgrades some bases to a decent level, then jump in and steal them, crippling the other player's score and gaining free points. Players who have hoarded a large amount of units, may instead opt for ignoring completely the tournament, then jumping in in the last minutes, conquer 9-10 bases, upgrade all of them to 10,000, granting an (almost) assured victory. Category: Tournaments and Contests